Death Battle: Ermac vs Mewtwo
by Life Savior
Summary: Created with the intention to be obedient slaves, these two were able to free themselves from the control of their master. But which creation will reign supreme.


**Death Battle is owned by Screwattack. I do not own Pokemon or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Warning: Swearing and death.**

 **So...Mortal Kombat vs Pokemon...This should be something.**

 **Note: Analyzing the Mewtwo from the movie. Since Death Battle has done it so many times Mewtwo will be using a bunch of different moves that he can learn through leveling up and since he has somehow learned Shadow Ball without the use of a TM I will be allowing this one. Also I will be looking at the Ermac from the original timeline.**

* * *

 **Ermac vs Mewtwo**

Wiz: To be truly evil you must think of only yourself and of what riches you will reap. A true force of evil will go to any lengths to achieve their goal, like creating life to gain a new powerful slave.

Boomstick: But these two just said f*ck that and went full rebel on them. Ermac, the being of hundreds of souls,

Wiz: And Mewtwo, the ultimate Pokemon.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick,

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **Ermac**

Wiz: Outworld had destroyed many great and powerful realms under the reign of Shao Kahn. In the wars of the many worlds much blood had been shed. While the blood will never wash off the hands of those who contributed to the wars the spirits of those that had fallen will also never disappear.

Boomstick: Because they were all put into a telekinetic ninja with green glowing eyes. Hundreds of the souls lost in battle were all put into a single being, becoming a deadly force aiding in the evil emperor's goal of conquering Earthrealm. This culmination of souls was the red clad ninja, then not red clad ninja, known as Ermac.

 **Background**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Fusion of souls**

 **Shao Kahn's only creation that betrayed him**

 **Refers to himself as 'we'**

Wiz: Created by Emperor Shao Kahn, Ermac was meant to be his loyal servant. He had fought many battles in the name of his master and was one of his greatest warriors. Despite his power Ermac had absolutely no free will of his own. He was forced to commit many atrocities because he could not think for himself, or rather themselves.

Boomstick: But that all changed when Shao Kahn failed in the invasion of Earthrealm. Well not right then. When Shao Kahn died he was still kind of under his influence and wandered Outworld, like some sort of spirit hobo. "Give me your spare change!"

Wiz: Without a master, Ermac was forced into a life with no meaning, until he was rescued by the blind swordsman, Kenshi.

Boomstick: This telekinetic ninja freed Ermac from Shao Kahn's control and then he became a good guy! Yay! We got two telekinetic ninja on our side! Prepare to be pwned.

Wiz: Due to the atrocities that Ermac committed while under Shao Kahn's rule Ermac wished to make amends for his actions by fighting for the protection of Earthrealm.

Boomstick: And he's ready to do this with some sick tricks.

Wiz: With the hundreds of souls trapped within him he has gained psychic abilities, such as teleportation, telekinesis, and levitation.

Boomstick: And he is a skilled martial artist, specializing in the Hua Chuan and Choy Lay Fut fighting styles. I have never heard of these before and don't know shit about them but they're sure fun to say.

Wiz: That's pretty much why I'm here. Hua Chuan, or Huaquan, is a martial art that focuses on smooth fast strikes and solid stances. Choy Lay Fut focuses on arm techniques from Shaolin animal forms.

Boomstick: He mixes this with his psychic powers to f*ck up pretty much anyone dumb enough to get the way of a telekinetic ninja. Sorry, have I mentioned that he's a telekinetic ninja?

 **Move Set**

 **Axe**

 **Teleport Punch**

 **Telekinetic Slam**

 **Hado-Energy**

 **Soul Burst**

 **Soul Ball**

 **Mystic Float**

 **Force Lift**

 **Tele-Choke**

Wiz: He can also sense the presence of others by sensing their souls and is immune to telekinetic attacks on his mind, as there are so many minds trapped inside Ermac.

 _"Let's see what's worth learning in there." Takeda says as he plants his hand on Ermac's head, but releases and reels back._

 _"So many minds... trapped inside..."_

Boomstick: And of course he can finish of his foes with a brutal Fatality. He can tear people apart with his psychic powers, shrink them down and crush them, or break every bone in their body then pull their intestines out of their mouths! Have you ever heard of something more beautiful than that.

Wiz: And while Ermac is far from the most powerful warrior in Mortal Kombat and doesn't have very many known feats, he is still a true force to be reckoned with.

 **Feats(I know most of these are from MKX and that I'm using a different Ermac. Just roll with it!)**

 **As beaten Kung Jin, Jacqui, and Cassie by himself**

 **Can lift massive trees with his telekinesis**

 **Fought against an army of Tarkatans**

 **Helped overthrow Mileena**

 **Defeated Kung Lao, Jax, Johnny, Sonya, and Kitana with Liu Kang's help**

Boomstick: He can pull massive trees out of the ground with his psychic powers, defeated five of his comrades to free them from Onaga's control over them, and fought against an army of Tarkatans. Which, looking back now, wasn't really that impressive. Man, life as a telekinetic ninja must be pretty good.

Wiz: I think they get it Boomstick. But it's still not as cracked up as it seems. He has a very spotty win/loss streak and he has one specific weakness; the Netherrealm. As his very being is made possible through magic his power will be drained after prolonged exposure to the Netherrealm.

Boomstick: But if that's his only limitation I'd say that's a pretty good deal. If anyone actually dares to go up against this telekinetic ninja then they will need some robotic arms after. Oh and also, he's telekinetic ninja. You can tell that the writer is trying way to hard here.

 _"Combatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors. Their souls fused into one being. Behold! Ermac!" Ermac demonstrates his soul power as green energy flows around him. Johnny and Sonya look back at each other and Kano chuckles as the green energy disappears._

 **Mewtwo**

Wiz: The Legendary Pokemon known as Mew is an elusive creature. So elusive in fact that it has believed to be extinct.

Boomstick: So Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, settled for the next best thing. Actually something better. A clone designed to be stronger than the real deal. So some scientists created Mewtwo for Team Rocket.

Wiz: Actually there was a lot more to Mewtwo's origin than just that. In the original uncut Japanese version there was a piece of Mewtwo's origin that seemed a bit dark and morose for a G rated anime.

Boomstick: How bad can it be?

Wiz: The experiment was headed by a scientist, named Dr. Fuji, who had already been working on a cloning experiment. The clone he was working on was of his deceased daughter, Amber.

Boomstick: Oh. Well that's pretty bad but not too bad I gue-

Wiz: Then his wife left him because he was working himself to death on a fruitless effort and continuing to remind her of their dead daughter.

Boomstick: I...are we still talking about Pokemon? You know? Gotta catch 'em all?

 **Background**

 **The Genetic Pokemon**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Weight: 269 lbs**

 **Ability: Pressure**

 **Pokedex # 150**

Wiz: Giovanni heard of Dr. Fuji's experiments and offered to fund his project if he created a more powerful clone of Mew. While under production Mewtwo communicated with Amber's clone using telepathy along with three other clones. Through Amber's memories, Ambertwo,yes Ambertwo, began showing Mewtwo the beauty of the world. But tragedy struck as the others clones died one by one.

Boomstick: I...I can see why they cut that. Anyway Mewtwo was the only surviving and successful clone and when he finally got out, well...

 _Mewtwo uses his psychic powers to destroy the lab by causing explosions as the scientist run in fear._

Boomstick: Some bad shit. Then Giovanni showed up and offered Mewtwo a shot at taking over the world with him to show everyone his true power.

Wiz: But in actuality Giovanni attempted to keep the reins on Mewtwo by creating a device that suppressed his psychic powers enough for Giovanni to keep a hold of him.

Boomstick: It was short lived. Afterwards, Mewtwo concocted a plan to destroy all humans and Pokemon caught by them, and you know what? He had a pretty good chance of doing it.

Wiz: Mewtwo has defeated powerful Pokemon, which we will use to estimate his stats upon reaching his maximum potential.

Boomstick: In other words here's a really crappy estimation of Mewtwo's stats. Thanks Life Savior!

 **Estimated Stats**

 **HP: 357**

 **ATK: 286**

 **DEF: 219**

 **SPATK: 316**

 **SPDEF: 222**

 **SPD: 300**

Wiz: While Mewtwo's Defense and Special Defense are somewhat lacking, he more than makes up for it with his staggering Special Attack. With his psychic abilities Mewtwo became a true force to be reckoned with by people and Pokemon alike. He can create telekinetic barriers with his mind, fly, and control time?

Boomstick: Don't question the Pokemon.

 **Psychic Abilities**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Telepathy**

 **Mind Control**

 **Memory Wipe**

 **Flight**

 **Psychic Barriers**

Wiz: And Mewtwo can apparently control the weather, which is absolutely ridiculous since telekinesis can't control non-physical objects like clou-

Boomstick: Don't. Question. The Pokemon!

Wiz:... Alright then. Mewtwo's psychic abilities give him incredibly powerful... Psychic moves in conjunction with Normal, Ghost, and even Fighting type moves.

 **Moves**

 **Shadow Ball *Chance of lowering foe's Special Defense**

 **Confusion *Chance of confusing the foe**

 **Disable**

 **Safeguard**

 **Swift**

 **Future Sight**

 **Psycho Cut *High Critical-Hit Ratio**

 **Recover**

 **Psychic *Chance of lowering foe's Special Defense**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Psystrike *Calculates damage using Defense stats, rather than Special Defense**

Boomstick: Most of Mewtwo's moves deal with lowering the opponents defensive stats and then absolutely destroy them. And if he want's to play defensively he can use attacks like Barrier, Safeguard to protect from Status Effects, Disable to stop you from using your damn Flamethrower!...and Recover to heal from wounds. But if he wants to seriously f*ck you up he'll dish out his signature attack, the Psystrike.

Wiz: That's not the end of his abilities. Despite having no trainer, Mewtwo is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y. **(Authors Note: I am aware that it was a different Mewtwo that can do this. I just simply wanted the Mega Evolution in the fight itself because I'm a sucker for transformations. Just read most of my Death Battles and you'll know what I mean. This will not determine the winner of the fight in the results in anyway and is only in the fight to make it a little flashier. Now let's transition into the feats because I'm lazy.)**

 **Feats**

 **Became Giovanni's best Pokemon**

 **Easily defeated an expertly trained Gyarados**

 **Created a storm with his psychic powers that could have destroyed the human race**

 **Matched Mew**

 **Defeated highly leveled Pokemon with power surrpressing armor**

Boomstick: He's easily defeated expertly trained Pokemon with just a single strike, destroyed a building while wearing the power surrpressing armor, and even matched Mew in combat.

Wiz: However this may not be as impressive as it may seem, seeing as Mewtwo was specifically created to be _stronger_ than Mew, but as it appears Mewtwo never really became that much more powerful. And as a Psychic type Mewtwo is weak to Ghost and Dark type attacks.

Boomstick: Fear of ghost stories aside, Mewtwo definitely met Giovanni's expectations as the ultimate Pokemon.

 _Dr. Fuji lies against the wall as flames consume the lab. The flames back away as Mewtwo reveals himself to the scientist._

 _"We dreamed of creating the worlds most powerful Pokemon..."_

 _Mewtwo readies to use his psychic powers._

 _"And we succeeded." With an enormous burst of light the lab was destroyed._

 **Death Battle**

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

At a temple in Earthrealm, Ermac walks through the decrepit halls. Walking past the courtyard, Ermac stops as he senses an unknown presence. Concealing himself within the shadows of the ruins, Ermac spies Mewtwo landing in the courtyard facing away from him.

Ermac: We are not aware of this being. It must be a new ally of Outworld.

Ermac readies a ball of spiritual energy. Mewtwo throws his arms backwards and grabs Ermac in a psychic grip, causing the spirit ball to dissipate. With a gesture of his hands, Mewtwo sends Ermac flying into the courtyard.

Mewtwo: I would prefer you not refer to me as 'it'.

Ermac gets off the ground by levitating.

Ermac: Know this strange being, Earthrealm will never fall into your hands. Prepare for kombat.

 **Fight!**

Ermac teleports behind Mewtwo and blasts him with a blast of soul energy from his hands, then teleports again in front of Mewtwo kicks him in the chest. Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball, but Ermac teleports out of the way of the ball and fires a Soul Ball at Mewtwo, sending him flying. Ermac quickly creates more Soul Balls and fires them at Mewtwo, who flies upward to dodge them. While in the air Mewtwo fires several Shadow Balls at Ermac, who blocks all but one, hitting him in the shoulder. Mewtwo flies back down to ground level and uses Swift. Ermac teleports behind Mewtwo and hits him several times with his Soul Burst. Mewtwo is sent flying again, the Swift attack appears behind Mewtwo and hit Ermac, sending him flying as well. Mewtwo uses Psychic to grab Ermac as they are both flying and stops himself. Mewtwo pulls Ermac through the air and slams him into the ground, then drags him along the ground and crashing him through several columns. Still gripping Ermac Mewtwo fires an onslaught of Shadow Balls at Ermac, creating a cloud of smoke enveloping him. Ermac appears behind Mewtwo and punches him in the back then kicks him in his side, sending Mewtwo into a wall. Ermac fires a Soul Ball at Mewtwo, who creates a psychic barrier to stop it. Mewtwo follows up with a Psycho Cut, tearing through the ground as it rips towards Ermac. Ermac fires a blast of soul energy at the Psycho Cut, stopping it in place. Mewtwo flies up and fires a Shadow Ball at Ermac, stopping the blast and allowing the Psycho Cut to hit. Ermac falls on his knee, gripping his side as blood drips down his arm. Mewtwo lands in front of him.

Mewtwo: I believe you're finished.

Mewtwo readies a Shadow Ball, but is stopped Ermac blasting him with a wave of souls. As he is blasted Mewtwos eyes flash. Mewtwo is consumed by the souls and breaks through a pillar, buried in the debris. Ermac, still gripping his side, struggles to get back on his feet.

Ermac: We are many. You are one.

Ermac breathed a sigh of relief, but was interrupted by the debris shaking. Ermac was ready to attack was distracted by a flash coming from the sky and is blasted by a Future Sight. Ermac falls on all fours, barely having enough strength to stand.

Mewtwo: Then...

Ermac looks up to see a strange orb consume Mewtwo. The orb shatters to reveal Mega Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Many more shall fall.

Mewtwo zips his way to Ermac with a Shadow Ball in hand and punches him with it, sending Ermac flying. Mewtwo flies behind Ermac and fires an onslaught of Shadow Balls at him. Mewtwo then grabs Ermac with Psychic brings him high into the air and promptly sends him crashing into the ground. Mewtwo fires a Psystrike at Ermac, cutting through him and leaving a gaping hole in his body. All of the souls trapped inside Ermac are released with a literal screaming sound as the green glow in Ermac's eyes vanish.

 **K.O.!**

Boomstick: Pokemon beating MK!? I never thought I'd see the day.

Wiz: With Mewtwo's superior psychic abilities Ermac was eventually overpowered by the legendary clone. His psychic barriers have protected him from energy based attacks greatly more powerful than Ermac's, so while much of his arsenal was Ghost-type based Mewtwo was able to block and even redirect them.

Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Ermac's only other means of attack, i.e psychic and fighting, wouldn't do that much damage to Mewtwo even if he could get a hit on him. Plus Mewtwo's attacks are all about messing with your foes stats. Just a few hits and Ermac was next to useless. But you'd think that Ermac's immunity to telepathic attacks would be pretty useful, but really it was just as useful as a public speaker with laryngitis.

Wiz: Mewtwo has constantly used his telepathy to speak to multiple people at the same time, leaving no question that Mewtwo could use his telepathic abilities on Ermac to gain an advantage in the fight.

Boomstick: It was a very spirited fight but Mewtwo pulled through in the end.

Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **The old man stares into the hole of the spa as he giggles.**

 **"Are you peeking in the women's bath, old man?" The man runs at him. "I will not allow any disreputable behavior!" The white haired man quickly turns around and summons a giant toad that grabs his attacker with it's tongue and slams him into the ground.**

 **Wiz: Have an idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment to this story.**

 **Boomstick: And be ready to check out one of the few old men that I have respect for, Jiraiya from Naruto, enter Death Battle.**


End file.
